Maple Tale
by Mitsuhiko Zahra
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP!/AU/OOC-ness/GaaSakuSasu/'Semua kejadian itu ia rekap, mungkin segalanya akan lebih jelas jika ia menyelaminya satu persatu…'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Title: Maple Tale

Story by: Mitsuhiko Zahra

Starring: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku

Chapter 1: The Stalker

Warning: Alternate Universe, very very OOC.

Summary: Mungkin peristiwa yang sama akan terjadi pada Sasuke. Mungkin saat ini hatinya boleh tertoreh dan teriris-iris untuk mempertahankan perasaannya pada Sakura. Dan pada saatnya nanti, hatinya akan baru kembali dan semakin besar untuk menampung cintanya yang berkembang, dan dengan keberadaan Sakura di sisinya. Semoga yang ia harapkan benar-benar terjadi, tapi mungkinkah? RnR?

Perempuan itu Sakura Haruno…

Sasuke mengintip dari balik tembok koridor Gakko 99, mengawasi Sakura yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam loker. Pemuda berambut hitam ini selalu mencari kesempatan untuk memandang Sakura, meski dari jauh sekalipun. Ketika Sakura telah selesai dengan urusannya dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Sasuke berada, Sasuke akan lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Selalu, dan selalu seperti itu. Sasuke telah menyimpan cinta yang teramat sangat dalam kepada Sakura. Wanita pertama yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pandangan pertama. Namun kini pencuri hatinya telah menjadi milik orang lain. Orang yang sangat dibencinya, sekaligus paling ingin dibunuhnya.... Gaara

B)

Beberapa minggu ini Sakura selalu merasa ada yang menguntitnya setiap kali. Tapi siapa? Apa orang itu berniat jahat kepadanya. Sakura mengehela napas... Mana mungkin, kan sekarang ia berada di sekolah normal, penuh dengan orang-orang normal, dan ia sendiri pun menjalani hidup yang normal di sini. Lalu, buat apa ia cemas? pikirnya.

Sakura akan pulang bersama Gaara, dan nantinya akan langsung menuju taman untuk berkencan. Sungguh hari yang sempurna, pikirnya. Ia dan orang yang sangat dicintainya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian. Sakura berlari-lari kecil dari koridor loker, rupanya ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera bertemu Gaara, kekasihnya itu.

Di depan gerbang, tampak Gaara sudah menunggu. Dengan mengenakan jaket kulit cokelat dipadu celana jeans hitam kebiruan ia tampak semakin tampan. Pemuda berambut merah ini merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut Sakura. Sakura yang sedari tadi tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, langsung berlari menerima sambutan itu. Gaara meraupnya dalam pelukan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wangi yang terpancar dari tubuh Sakura. Aroma inilah yang telah membuat Gaara terpikat pada Sakura. Aroma hujan bercampur aroma kayu manis.

"Hey, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Kemana saja kau?" kata Gaara tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Err, tadi aku kerepotan memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam loker," kata Sakura. Pipinya memerah karena ucapan Gaara yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksabaran. Untung Gaara tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, pikir Sakura.

Dan pada jarak 5 meter dari sana, seorang pemuda berambut jabrik mengawasi adegan mesra dua sejoli itu. Ia menekan dadanya, hatinya kesakitan menerima semua ini... Kenapa ia rela menyiksa dirinya hanya demi melihat wajah Sakura? Dasar bodoh! pikirnya dalam hati.

Daun-daun maple kering yang berguguran seperti memahami perasaanya. Daun-daun itu gugur untuk mempertahankan kehidupan pohonnya dari sengatan matahari yang terlampau panas. Dan pada musim semi nanti, pohon maple itu akan ditemani oleh daun-daun baru yang hijau dan segar. Mungkin peristiwa yang sama akan terjadi pada Sasuke. Mungkin saat ini hatinya boleh tertoreh dan teriris-iris untuk mempertahankan perasaannya pada Sakura. Dan pada saatnya nanti, hatinya akan baru kembali dan semakin besar untuk menampung cintanya yang berkembang, dan dengan keberadaan Sakura di sisinya. Semoga yang ia harapkan benar-benar terjadi, tapi mungkinkah?

B)

Rambut pink Sakura melambai-lambai terkena hembusan angin yang kencang. Sungguh menyenangkan, pikirnya. Rasanya seperti terbang bebas bagai burung di langit biru.

"Hey, kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum begitu?" kata Gaara, rupanya sejak tadi ia mengawasi Sakura dari kaca spionnya.

"A.. A…Aku tidak kenapa-napa." kata Sakura tergagap, ditegur seperti itu tentu saja dia kaget.

"Seharusnya kau berteriak-teriak sejak tadi, bukan malah senyum-senyum seperti itu."

"Kenapa aku harus berlaku seperti itu?" kata Sakura yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Gaara.

"Kau tahu, aku memacu sepeda motorku dengan kecepaan 80 km/jam. Perempuan seharusnya sudah berteriak-teriak ketakutan."

"Apa? Segitukah?" kata Sakura tidak percaya. "Tapi anehnya aku malah merasa nyaman. Sudahlah, awasi saja jalan di depanmu. Jangan sampai menabrak orang. Lagipula aku sedang ingin menikmati angin ini sendirian."

Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Perbedaan Sakura dari wanita-wanita lainnyalah yang membuat Gaara semakin mencintai Sakura. Dan tadi ia mengatakan "Jangan sampai menabrak orang", bukan "Jangan sampai kita celaka". Arti dua kalimat itu sungguh berbeda. Sakura lebih mementingkan keselamatan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Sakura... Gaara semakin mencintainya.

B)

Sakura dan Gaara duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap ke kolam ikan. Pemandangan di situ sungguh indah. Hingga tak seorang pun bicara saat menikmatinya.

"Kau masih ingat di mana dan bagaimana kita pertama kali bertemu?" kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Hmm... Apa?!" Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Kenapa Gaara selalu mengagetkannya? pikir Sakura. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia sedang mengenang saat-saat itu. "Tentu saja aku ingat Gaara," kata Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Coba ceritakan kalau begitu." kata Gaara balas tersenyum, ada kilat jahil di matanya.

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu? Kau pikir aku sudah pikun ya?" kata Sakura cemberut. "Waktu itu malam hari kan?"

"Ya, benar. Teruskan kalau begitu."

"Baik. Emm... Saat itu aku sedang di sini, di bangku ini, menengadah ke langit untuk melihat bintang. Karena malam itu angin sedang semilir, aku merasa sangat nyaman. Dan akhirnya aku pun tertidur."

"Kemudian kau terbangun dengan ketakutan karena menyadari hari telah larut malam. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau menangis sesenggukan saat itu," kata Gaara tersenyum, berusaha agar tidak tertawa.

"... Oh." kata Sakura tertunduk. Pipinya memerah karena mengingat momen memalukan itu. Seharusnya ia dan Gaara dipertemukan di saat-saat yang romantis, bukan saat-saat di mana ia menangis seperti anak kecil.

Gaara mengangkat dagu Sakura, "Hey, kenapa pipimu memerah?"

Sakura hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Kau tahu, inilah yang paling kusuka darimu. Warna merah ini," Gaara membelai pipi Sakura. "Serasi dengan warna rambutmu."

Sakura bergidik karena sentuhan Gaara, "Dan kau tahu? Senyum inilah yang tak bisa kulupakan dalam hidupku." Balas Sakura menyusuri lekuk bibir Gaara yang sedang tersenyum.

"Dan kau tahu?" kata Gaara yang hendak membalas perkataan Sakura, namun disumpal oleh tangan kekasihnya.

"Ya aku tahu. Kau mencintaiku kan? Dan begitu pula aku," kata Sakura sembari merapatkan tubuhnya pada Gaara.

Mereka pun berpelukan erat di bawah pancaran sinar matahari terbenam. Indah... Hanya itu yang ada di kepala Sakura saat ini. Indah karena saat ini horizon mulai menampakkan kecantikannya, dan indah, karena ia bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya.

B)

Sementara itu di sudut taman, tersembunyi oleh semak-semak tumbuhan berry, seorang laki-laki mengawasi pasangan bahagia itu, Gaara dan Sakura. Ia membatin,"INI... SUDAH... TIDAK DAPAT... DIBIARKAN LAGI !" Begitu kesalnya pemuda itu, daun-daun kering berry berguguran menjadi korban kemarahannya.

B)

Udara malam membelai tengkuk Sakura, ia sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya. Menatap langit, memandang indahnya bintang. Bintang... Karena bintanglah ia dapat bertemu dengan Gaara, cinta pertamanya. Lalu tiba-tiba pikirannya terseret, kembali pada kejadian 2 jam yang lalu.

_"Selamat tidur, dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku!" kata Gaara sambil mengedip, sesaat setelah Sakura turun dari sepeda motornya._

_"Tidak perlu kau suruh pun, setiap hari aku akan memimpikanmu." kata Sakura tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan ya !"_

_Saat Sakura sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menuju gerbang rumahnya, tiba-tiba Gaara memanggilnya,"Sakura !"_

_Sakura berjalan kembali pada Gaara,"Ya, kenapa?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan," sesaat Gaara menghela napas. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jangan mudah percaya pada siapa pun."_

_Sakura terkejut dengan kata-kata Gaara. Apa maksud Gaara berkata begitu? pikir Sakura. Namun ia tidak bertanya atau membantah, hanya mengangguk, sekedar untuk melegakan hati Gaara._

Pikiran Sakura berhenti mengulang kejadian itu, namun kata-kata Gaara masih terngiang-ngiang di telingannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, ia makin dibuat bingung dengan perubahan mimik Gaara yang sangat tiba-tiba. Sebelum mengucapkan selamat tidur tadi, wajahnya kelihatan ceria dan penuh canda, tapi setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, wajahnya disaput kegelisahan, ketakutan, seperti sedang memutuskan sesuatu yang amat berat resikonya.

Namun ada suara baru dalam hati Sakura, "Mungkin saja ia terlalu mencintaimu Sakura. Jadi ia tidak ingin kau terluka." Sakura menghela napas. Ya, mungkin saja begitu. Mungkin ia terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah.

Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, rupanya angin malam sudah terlalu dingin untuk dinikmatinya. Sebelum tidur, ia memutuskan untuk makan malam, tidak mencoba mengambil resiko untuk kelaparan saat tidur.

Sakura turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan. Sunyi sekali rumah ini, pikir Sakura. Ya, memang hampir tiap hari rumah ini sepi. Hanya Sakura dan kedua orang tuanyalah yang menjadi penghuninya. Tuan Haruno sangat jarang berada di rumah, beliau sang Direktur Utama Haruno Corporation, perusahaan raksasa yang reputasinya melambung di seluruh dunia, selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang seolah tak pernah habis. Sedangkan Nyonya Haruno biasanya selalu di rumah menemani Sakura. Namun kali ini ia ikut diboyong suaminya ke Denmark. Dan Sakura tidak pernah mengeluhkan betapa sedikitnya waktu mereka untuk menemaninya. Ia tidak seperti anak-anak pengusaha besar lainnya yang selalu merengek-rengek minta diperhatikan.

Setelah mengambil makanan dari dapur, ia menuju ke ruang makan. Sebenarnya Sakura muak dengan penataan rumahnya yang buruk dan menyerupai labirin. Semua kegiatan dipisahkan dengan ruangan. Dapur untuk memasak, ruang makan untuk makan, ruang keluarga untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga, ruang tv untuk menonton tv, ruang video untuk menonton video, dan masih banyak lagi ruangan di rumahnya. Dan konsekuensinya, rumah ini menjadi seperti istana. Keadaan itu tidak membuat Sakura senang, baginya rumah ini seperti penjara. Bukan karena ia terus dikurung di dalam rumah, bukan, tapi seolah-olah rumah, atau kastilnya, ingin mengurungnya sepanjang hari. Kesan penjara itu semakin kuat karena tidak ada seorang pun teman Sakura yang pernah masuk ke rumahnya. Tidak, berarti rumah ini lebih buruk dari penjara, karena di penjara napi-napi selalu mendapat kunjungan dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Sedangkan Sakura tidak.

Sakura kembali ke kamarnya setelah selesai makan. Menaiki anak tangga yang dilapisi karpet merah mewah. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur King Size pink Hello Kitty-nya. Masalah-masalah kecil yang timbul hari ini membuat Sakura agak letih, hingga ia bisa langsung tertidur nyenyak. Dan tanpa ia sadari, masalah-masalah kecil itu semakin bertambah hingga menjadi sangat besar, seperti jika kau menggelindingkan bola salju. Dan besok adalah permulaannya.

B)

Bagaimana bagaimana? Ini fict pertama saya lho... Harap maklum kalo masih abal.. Mohon kritik dan sarannya..

**jangan kasi flaaaame :P **

_Review please.... x)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kimoto**

**Chapter 2 : Confusing **

**Warning : OOC, AU, Ancur, Abal, baca ini bikin katarak ()**

B)B)B)B)

_Sakura dan Gaara berada di taman kesayangan mereka. Gaara, menggamit tangan Sakura, kemudian menciumnya. Namun setelah itu ia melepaskan tangan Sakura, dan menyunggingkan senyum hampa penuh penyesalan. Seketika itu ia berjalan mundur, mundur, mundur... Dan kemudian menjadi titik kecil yang akhirnya hilang. Hilang... Raib tak berbekas._

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi. Ia menyeka keringat dingin dari keningnya. Sambil berusaha mengatur napas, Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali mimpinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa makna di balik mimpinya. Dan baru pertama kali ini ia mendapat mimpi aneh. Sakura mengamati wajahnya yang kacau balau di kaca wastafel. Rambutnya kusut masai, wajahnya pucat penuh keringat. Kemudian ia membasuh muka, mencoba menghilangkan bekas-bekas ingatan akan mimpi itu.

B)

**Di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda...**

Aku harus melakukannya hari ini, sebelum Sakura semakin terjerat monster bermuka dua itu, pikir seseorang.

B)

Sakura mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya. Hari ini ia akan mengenakan sweeter kasmir berwarna gading pucat untuk menolak serangan dingin dari musim gugur, dan short skirt jeans hitam sebagai paduannya. Pakaian itu membalut sempurna tubuhnya, memperlihatkan indahnya bentuk tubuh dari seorang wanita.

_Tneet... Tneet... Tneet..._

Sakura terkejut mendengar bel rumahnya. Ia bergegas menyambar tas sekolah yang tergeletak di meja belajar dan menuruni anak tangga dua dua sekaligus. Sementara itu Gaara sudah menunggu di depan bersama motornya. Gaara mengulurkan tangan padanya yang baru keluar dari gerbang rumah. Sakura menyambut uluran itu, dan Gaara mencium pipinya.

Leher Sakura tercekat.

Momen ini seketika mengingatkan Sakura pada mimpinya tadi. Ia gamang akan menceritakan mimpi itu atau tidak pada Gaara. Dan Gaara menyadari ada hal lain yang memenuhi pikiran Sakura selain dirinya saat ini.

"Sakura, kenapa kau bengong ?" kata Gaara mengagetkan Sakura.

"Eh tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat," kata Sakura, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Gaara pun tidak berusaha mendesak Sakura lebih jauh. Rasa penasarannya ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, dua orang itu hanya diam. Berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai di sekolah pun, tak sepatah kata pun meluncur dari mulut mereka. Hanya seulas senyum dari bibir Sakura yang mengisi kekosongan komunikasi itu, sesaat setelah bel masuk berbunyi dan membuat mereka berpisah untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing di gedung yang berbeda.

Sasuke yang selalu mengawasi Sakura dari jauh, menyadari perubahan tingkah laku mereka berdua. Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus bagiku untuk mendekati Sakura, pikirnya. Sasuke akan mencoba untuk membuat jarak antara Gaara dan Sakura semakin lebar. Sasuke tahu Gaara tidak baik untuk Sakura, karena ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Sakura tentang Gaara. Dan misi Sasuke untuk menjauhkan mereka akan dimulai istirahat nanti...

B)

Sakura tidak memperhatikan sedikitpun pelajaran hari ini. Hanya raganya yang tetap di kyoshitsu, sementara pikirannya mengembara ke berbagai arah. Ia terus memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang berlangsung di sekelilingnya. Mula-mula ia merasa bahwa ada orang yang menguntitnya, kemudian kemarin Gaara mengatakan hal yang aneh, dan tadi malam Sakura bermimpi buruk. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? pikir Sakura. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya? Atau mungkin akan menimpa Gaara? Tidak mungkin hal-hal aneh itu terjadi karena suatu kebetulan.

"Sakura Haruno!" terdengar seseorang berteriak dan memaksa Sakura untuk keluar dari lamunannya.

"Hah? A... A... Saya Sensei?" kata Sakura tergagap karena begitu kaget..

"Rupanya kau sudah merasa terlalu pintar sehingga tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ya?"

Sakura hanya diam, tidak berusaha menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kerjakan latihan nomor 3 di depan. Sekarang!"

Sakura yakin ia tidak bisa mengerjakannya, karena materi ini baru dibahas hari ini. Maka dia hanya duduk dan tidak beranjak dari bangkunya.

Tet... Tet... Tet...

Bel tiga kali berbunyi, menandakan istirahat. Sakura menghela napas panjang, ia lega sekali dapat terbebas dari keharusan mengerjakan soal itukarena terselamatkan oleh bel istirahat. Deru kaki anak-anak yang kelaparan keluar dari kelas untuk makan siang, hingga akhirnya ruang kelas kosong melompong berselimutkan kesunyian. Sementara itu Sakura tetap di kelas untuk berkonsentrasi memecahkan masalahnya

5 menit... 10 menit... telah berlalu. Namun Sakura belum juga bisa menyatukan tiga kepingan puzzle itu. Sampai suatu ketika, seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Sakura !" kata orang itu memecah keheningan.

"Ya?" balas Sakura yang kaget karena ia tidak mengenal orang yang menyapanya itu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu selama istirahat?"

"Ya... Tentu saja,"

"Kenalkan aku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku dari kelas 8A."

"Ehm... Aku Sakura Haruno."

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Sasuke tersenyum

"Dari mana kau tahu?" kata Sakura curiga.

"Eh... Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau kan murid terkenal di sini," kata Sasuke salah tingkah.

Mata Sakura menyipit. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya bukan murid terkenal di Gakko 99, dan sungguh aneh jika orang asing ini mengetahui namanya.

Orang asing...

Sakura tersentak. Ia teringat kata-kata Gaara tadi malam yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mudah percaya pada orang asing. Dan ia baru sadar, bahwa Sasuke selalu ada di manapun ia berada. Laki-laki sombong berwajah dingin... Ia selalu membatin begitu jika berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang ia disini, sendirian bersamanya, mengetahui nama lengkapnya, bahkan sebelum berkenalan dengan Sakura.

"Maaf aku mau ke kantin. Perutku tiba-tiba lapar," kata Sakura mencoba menghindari Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu," kata Sasuke tersenyum sambil berdiri mempersilahkan Sakura lewat.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Sakura tidak bisa sepenuhnya menjauh dari Sasuke, karena ia tidak mempunyai alasan yang jelas untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti mendekatinya. Tetapi setidaknya, keramaian di kantin membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal buruk. Di perjalanan menuju kantin, hati Sakura was-was. Ia yakin pasti Sasuke-lah yang dimaksud Gaara, yaitu orang asing yang harus dihindarinya. Karena di setiap tempat, ia selalu berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Di koridor kelas, ruang loker, gerbang sekolah, bahkan sekilas, ia pernah melihat Sasuke di taman Konoha. Untuk apa Sasuke menguntit dirinya? batin Sakura.

Saat mereka di kantin, semua mata memandang mereka. Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh jika Sakura berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki, apalagi laki-laki itu bukan pacarnya. Dan, tidak bisa dihindarkan kasak-kusuk dari semua orang

"Lihat ! Sakura bersama laki-laki."

"Hah? Kau yakin?"

"Bukankah Sakura sudah punya pacar dari Gakko 99 gedung sebelah?"

"Wah, kenapa dia bersama laki-laki lain kalau begitu?"

Wajah Sakura panas mendengar bisik-bisik yang memang sengaja dikeraskan itu. Ia hanya memandang lantai saat berjalan menuju counter makanan, tak berani menatap langsung wajah-wajah penasaran itu. Hingga...

"Kalian lihat-lihat apa hah?!"

Suara keras yang muncul dari orang di sebelahnya membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Siapa yang berteriak? pikirnya. Jantung lemah Sakura berdetak sangat cepat. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari siapapun. Namun ketika ia menengadahkan wajahnya, terlihat Sasuke sedang memelototi wajah-wajah ketakutan itu. Sakura tidak bisa menerima Sasuke menyakiti teman-temannya.

"Sasuke ! Apa maksudmu berteriak-teriak seperti itu ?!"

"Sakura, mereka berbicara buruk tentangmu," kata Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan, namun wajahnya diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau membentak mereka. Dan mereka membicarakan aku karena KAU !"

"A... A.. Aku ?" kata Sasuke yang baru menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ya ! Lagipula kita baru berkenalan. Jadi jangan SOK jadi pahlawan, pahlawan kesiangan !!" tukas Sakura tepat di wajah Sasuke. Ia segera berjalan menuju kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan. Namun...

"Sakura !" kata Sasuke dan dengan sigap menyambar tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan!" Sakura menyentakkan tangannya, hingga cengkraman tangan Sasuke terlepas. "Jangan ganggu aku lagi Sasuke!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Semua murid yang ada di kantin mengawasi pertengkaran Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Urus saja urusan kalian sendiri!" teriak Sasuke yang menyadari tatapan itu, hingga mereka semua terlonjak kaget dan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kantin, sepanjang koridor semua kepala yang tadi mendengar teriakannya mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke. Penyesalannya yang dalam membuat Sasuke tidak menggubris mereka. Sasuke menyesal telah membentak teman-teman Sakura. Ia membuat Sakura membencinya, bahkan di hari pertama perkenalan mereka. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, pikirnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kesannya di depan Sakura sungguh buruk sekarang. Tetapi ia menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Sakura memang mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Kenapa? Bukankah Sakura adalah gadis yang baik? Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada Gaara. Ya... Gaara. Pasti Gaara telah membuat Sakura membencinya, bahkan sebelum Sakura mengenalnya. Gaara pasti menceritakan hal-hal buruk tentang dirinya.

Sasuke terkesiap. Gawat...

Sakura telah terjerat setan merah itu, pikir Sasuke. Ia telah ketinggalan beberapa langkah dari Gaara. Ia harus menyelamatkan Sakura dari si Setan merah bermuka dua sebelum semuanya terlambat dan tak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Sasuke menghitung sisa waktu yang dipunyainya. 1 hari... 1 minggu... 1 bulan... Tidak banyak lagi. Dan ia harus melakukannya sebelum waktunya habis.

B)

Sakura keluar dari kelas setelah pelajaran berakhir dengan perasaan lega sekaligus kesal. Lega karena akhirnya ia bisa mempunyai waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya, dan kesal karena harinya dirusak oleh seseorang yang baru dikenalnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan insiden di kantin tadi pada Gaara. Sakura tahu bahwa Gaara mempunyai alasan yang logis di balik semua kejadian aneh yang menimpanya belakangan ini.

Sambil memantapkan pegangannya pada tas pinggang, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Bayangan Sasuke di setiap sudut pandangnya membuatnya ketakutan. Ia takut bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, mendapati ia sedang menguntit dirinya. Pemuda itu seperti mempunyai banyak rahasia di balik wajah tampannya. Seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin yang siap memberikan labirin penuh jebakan pada calon korbannya.

Gaara melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang hampir tiba di gerbang. Seketika itu juga hati Sakura tenang. Kegalauannya di hati hilang dalam sekejap. Ia tersenyum, Gaara seperti malaikat penolongnya, malaikat penolong berambut merah. Ia membalas lambaian tangan Gaara, kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Sakura memberi ciuman singkat di pipi Gaara, dan mengacak-acak rambut kakunya.

"Hey, rambut ini sudah kurapikan tahu !" kata Gaara tertawa sambil mengunci pergelangan tangan Sakura, mencoba menghentikan aksi konyolnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kenapa rambutmu masih berantakan?" kata Sakura menggodanya.

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita pulang, aku ada urusan setelah ini."

"Urusan?" tanya Sakura, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaanya yang kini sudah meyelimuti wajahnya. Padahal ia ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan Gaara.

"Ya... Aku harus merapikan rambutku yang telah kau acak-acak ini," kata Gaara jahil. Ia tahu Sakura kecewa dengan kata-katanya tadi. Maka ia berbohong untuk menghilangkan perasaan kecewa Sakura. Di samping itu, ia tidak ingin Sakura tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan ia lakukan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, ia lega dengan jawaban Gaara, "Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke taman Konoha."

"Lagi?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Sudahlah, berangkat saja sekarang."

Sakura membonceng sepeda motor Gaara. Gaara menstater motornya, kemudian melaju. Sakura mempererat pegangannya pada Gaara, dan mengawasi sekelebat-sekelebat warna hijau pohon yang menandakan betapa cepatnya mereka melaju. Kemudian ia memenjamkan mata. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu menikmati momen ini. Menikmati momen di mana angin menampar-nampar lembut wajahnya, rasa dingin yang merayapi seluruh helai rambut pinknya, sensasi seperti terbang yang ia rasakan. Hingga...

"Sakura !" kata Gaara

"Apa?" jawab Sakura terkejut namun tetap menutup matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Gaara menahan tawa.

"Oh..." Sakura membuka mata, dan pipinya memerah. Kenapa ia selalu dalam kondisi yang konyol di hadapan Gaara ?? pikir Sakura. Gaara mencium pipi yang bersemu itu.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan," kata Gaara sembari membantu Sakura turun dari motornya. Kemudian menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju bangku taman kesayangan mereka. Jalan taman itu dipenuhi daun-daun maple kering yang berguguran. Menambah nuansa romantis taman Konoha. Dan kini taman itu sedang sunyi sepi. Kondisi bagus untuk Sakura yang hendak membicarakan hal penting. Mereka pun duduk di bangku taman favorit mereka.

"Oke, pertama aku ingin bilang bahwa banyak sekali kejadian aneh yang menimpaku belakangan ini," jelas Sakura.

"Kejadian aneh?" tanya Gaara yang tak mengerti dengan penjelasan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya," Sakura menghembuskan napas. "Pertama, beberapa minggu ini aku merasa ada yang menguntitku."

Sakura menunggu adanya interupsi dari Gaara. Namun Gaara hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dan kedua, ucapan anehmu kemarin malam," tukas Sakura.

"Ucapan yang mana?"

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh mudah percaya pada siapapun."

Gaara memutar bola matanya,"Semua orang juga tahu itu Sakura," namun ada kilat kekhawatiran di mata hitamnya.

"Yang aku maksudkan bukan ucapanmu. Tapi ekspresi saat kau mengatakannya."

"Apa yang salah dengan ekspresiku?"

Sakura menghembuskan napas berat, menguatkan diri untuk mengatakannya, "Wajahmu penuh kesedihan Gaara, kekasihku. Sepertinya masih ada kata-kata lain di balik kalimat itu."

"Tidak Sakura. Kau pasti sedang mengantuk malam itu. Lagipula, ekspresi sedih selalu ada di wajahku kan," kata Gaara tertawa, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sudah terlampau tegang saat itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu lupakan soal itu. Kejadian aneh berikutnya, saat aku tidur, aku bermpimpi buruk tentangmu."

"Kau bermimpi apa?" tanya Gaara khawatir.

"Aku... Aku bermimpi bahwa seolah-olah kau akan meninggalkanku," butir-butir air mata sudah menggenangi pelupuk mata Sakura, namun ia berusaha menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

Gaara diam. Wajahnya juga disaput kesedihan. Ia menyeka air mata Sakura.

"Sakura... Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku. Dan..."

"Dan... ?"

"Dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," kata Gaara mantap.

Sakura tersenyum. Sekarang hatinya tenang, karena perasaan was-was yang disebabkan mimpi itu hilang.

"Terima kasih Gaara. Sekarang yang keempat..."

"Masih ada lagi?" kilat kekhawatiran di mata Gaara semakin jelas.

"Ya. Dan ini yang terakhir. Tadi siang, seorang pemuda berambut emo biru datang menghampiriku di kelas yang sedang kosong."

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau itu namanya?" mata Sakura menyipit, kecurigaannya terbukti kalau begitu, ternyata Gaara ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Siapa lagi orang yang punya dandanan aneh seperti itu selain dia di Gakko 99," kata Gaara salah tingkah.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan kau berkenalan dengannya? Bukankah kalian di gedung yang berbeda?" Sakura mencoba menyudutkan Gaara.

"Kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?" kening Gaara berkerut. "Aku tahu orang itu karena semua perempuan di kelasku terkena sakit jiwa mendadak jika seseorang berbicara tentangnya."

Sakura tahu Gaara mencoba membela diri. Ia pun tak akan surut untuk meyudutkannya.

"Kalau begitu coba jelaskan bagaimana bisa tadi malam kau berbicara mengenai 'Jangan pernah percaya pada orang asing', sementara besoknya muncul orang asing datang menghampiriku. Mencoba mendekatiku, bahkan ia sudah tahu namaku sebelum aku menyebutkannya, dan ia merusak hariku dengan membentak orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Lagipula aku tahu Gaara, orang yang menguntitku selama ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dia selalu muncul di manapun aku berada. Dan aku tahu kau juga menyadari kehadirannya kan?" Sakura mengeluarkan semua yang ada dibenaknya selama ini. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan perasaan was-was dan penuh kebingungan karena tidak punya alasan logis tentang masalah yang dipunyainya selama ini.

Gaara diam... Diam seribu bahasa. Seolah-olah suaranya dibuat meleleh oleh kobaran kata-kata Sakura barusan.

"Ayo jelaskan Gaara!" kata Sakura, ada nada histeris dalam suaranya. Rupanya masalah-masalahnya selama ini membuat batin Sakura tertekan.

Sunyi. Tak ada satupun pihak yang berbicara setelah itu. Tak ada yang mau memecah keheningan berselimutkan ketegangan di antara mereka.

Akhirnya setelah menit-menit panjang berlalu, suara Gaara mulai terkumpul.

"Baiklah... Aku mengakui bahwa aku memang punya rahasia. Dan aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa rahasiaku sebenarnya, " tugas Gaara singkat tanpa berbelit-belit.

"Hanya itukah jawabanmu untuk semua masalahku?" Sakura menyatakan kekecewaanya yang pahit.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya masalahmu cuma ada satu. Dan aku tahu cara menyelesaikannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan mereka yang tiba-tiba berganti.

Gaara mengambil napas dan membuangnya perlahan,"Sabenarnya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang jahat. Dia ingin mencelakaimu. Dan aku ingin kau menjauhinya. Kau mengerti Sakura?"

"Dari mana kau tahu bahwa dia jahat?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahukan. Dan aku mohon jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi."

Sakura diam terpekur, tak membalas pernyataan Gaara. Sebenarnya ia ingin mendesak Gaara lebih jauh, menginginkan penjelasan yang lebih banyak. Namun ia tahu bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia, karena Gaara pasti berpegang teguh dengan keputusannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah ini lagi, tapi...."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku terus memikirkan masalah ini."

"Hmm... Terserah kau saja," kata Gaara dingin. "Ayo kita pulang, matahari sudah mau terbenam."

Sakura menurut tak menunjukkan perlawanan. Padahal batinnya dipenuhi gejolak rasa penasaran, kekecewaan, dan kemarahan. Ia membonceng motor Gaara tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Namun dilihatnya sekilas matahari. Dia akan membayar berapa pun untuk menjadi bulatan oranye itu sekarang. Supaya ia bisa hilang sementara untuk memikirkan semuanya tanpa gangguan dan tekanan, dan membiarkan bulan menggantikan tugasnya.

B)B)B)B)

**ancur ya? hhu :'(**

**alurnya kecepetan sih... buru-buru banget**

**abis saya gak pinter ngatur alur**

**gomen gomen gomen**

**dan dengan nistanya saya..**

**MINTA RIVIEW !! eheheh**

_**kasi flame juga gak papa kok :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kimoto**

**Mitsuhiko Zahra Presenting**

**Maple Tale Chapter 3**

**Summary : Semua kejadian itu ia rekap, mungkin segalanya akan lebih jelas jika ia menyelaminya satu persatu…**

**Warning : AU, OOC-ness, Penuh dengan isi hati pemeran utama. Merasa tidak nyaman, silahkan klik tanda X pada tab browser. Terima Kasih.**

**Note : Chapter ini berat sekali bikinnya, harap maklum, author lola :p . Jadi agak males mikir, dan imbasnya baru update 2 bulan kemudian *digampar massa*. Chapter ini sedikit memberikan kejelasan atas kebingungan Sakura selama ini. Maka dari itu, agak sedikit membosankan.**

**Forbid to talking so long, Happy Reading Mina-san ^^ !**

~MP Chap 3~

Kebisuan menyelimuti perjalanan pulang Sakura dan Sakura. Lagi. Tidak ada satupun pihak yang membuka percakapan. Dua sejoli itu sedang dilanda bermacam-macam perasaan yang campur aduk. Mereka menginginkan sesuatu yang berlawanan satu sama lain. Di satu sisi, Sakura ingin meminta penjelasan lebih jauh mengenai kejadian-kejadian yang melandanya selama ini. Dan di sisi lainnya, Gaara mencoba membuat Sakura melupakan semuanya. Namun yang ada ia malah membuat rasa penasaran gadis bermata emerald itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sungguh kesalahan fatal baginya.

Banyaknya masalah membuat pikiran Gaara tidak fokus, maka untuk menghindari kecelakaan, ia memacu motornya tidak terlalu kencang, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan konsekuensinya, ia kini berkendara di jalan yang gelap karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Temperatur angin malam saat itu sudah terlampau dingin. _Untunglah Sakura memakai sweeter_, pikir Gaara sambil mencuri pandang pada Sakura lewat kaca spionnya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memeluk perut Gaara.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan kupeluk begini?" kata Sakura meminta izin dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa tegang yang terlanjur menyelimuti suasana saat itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, tumben kau peluk-peluk aku," ucap Gaara seraya tertawa kecil, rupanya ia juga sudah penat dengan kekosongan komunikasi ini.

"Emm... Aku kedinginan," kata Sakura lirih.

Lalu tiba-tiba ban sepeda motor itu berdecit keras, karena sang pengemudi mengeremnya mendadak. Kontan wajah Sakura membentur punggung Gaara.

"Aduh !" kata Sakura memekik.

"Maaf Sakura, bisa kaulepas pelukanmu dulu," ucap Gaara memutar kepalanya supaya bisa menghadap Sakura.

"Eh, iya."

Kemudian Gaara turun dari motornya, dan dengan cekatan melepas jaket kulit hitamnya kemudian memakaikannya di tubuh Sakura.

"Eh, terima kasih," kata Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan Gaara yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa banyak bicara itu.

"Maaf Sakura aku membiarkanmu kedinginan."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Gaara yang penuh ketulusan itu. Kemudian Gaara memeluknya sejenak, berusaha membuat Sakura hangat. Perlakuan manis itu membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

"Sudah cukup Gaara, kau bisa membuat wajahku terbakar," Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Aku malah ingin lihat," Gaara tersenyum menggoda Sakura. "Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat pulang, aku tidak mau membuatmu beku."

"Yap," Sakura tersenyum. Untuk sejenak kekecewaanya pada Gaara pun menguap. Sulit berpikir rasional jika laki-laki pujaannya itu sudah memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya dengan perlakuan serta kata-kata manis. Manis... Bukan dimanis-maniskan, ataupun gombal.

Gaara kembali duduk di jok motornya, kemudian melaju. Kali ini ia memacu motornya dengan kencang, karena pikirannya kini sudah jernih. Selain itu ia telah yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja dengan dinginnya angin malam.

Sakura yang sudah kelelahan di jok belakang, kembali mengaitkan kedua tangannya di perut Gaara, kepalanya juga disandarkan menyamping di punggung Gaara. Parfum Gaara—entah apa namanya—menyeruak terhisap oleh hidung Sakura. Harum sekali, pikirnya. Kesadarannya pun hilang timbul di sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

~ B) ~

Deru mesin motor Gaara memecah keheningan malam di _real estate _tempat kediaman klan Haruno berada. Penerangan di sekitar situ sangat minim, karena lampu jalan yang berada di tiap rumah sudah dimatikan oleh pemiliknya mengingat sekarang sudah larut malam. Sesekali bulan memberikan sedikit pelitanya untuk tempat itu. Namun tetap saja, kesan pertama kau melihat tempat itu adalah "Suram, Menyeramkan, dan Tidak Ramah." _Real estate_ itu didiami oleh keluarga-keluarga pejabat tinggi dan beberapa dari mereka berdarah ningrat. Desain rumah setiap keluarga mempunyai ciri khas masing-masing. Kebanyakan selalu menyertakan ukiran-ukiran rumit di setiap sudut rumah: pilar, pagar, atap, dan banyak lainnya. Tak menambah kesan indah yang menyenangkan, ukiran itu malah membuat semua orang yang melihat terintimidasi oleh daya artistiknya.

Di antara kemewahan itu, berdiri rumah paling besar, paling indah, dan paling megah. Dan mungkin...

Paling menyeramkan.

Itulah kediaman klan Haruno. Sang tuan rumah merupakan pemilik _real estate_ angker tersebut. Dan kini salah satu pemiliknya berdiri dengan mata merem melek di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Sakura cepat tidur. Tampangmu sudah seperti mayat hidup," kata Gaara asal.

"Hey enak saja aku mayat hidup," kata Sakura protes. "Rupamu juga seperti frankenstein. Frankenstein dengan rambut merah dan tato ai di dahi kanannya," timpal Sakura tak mau kalah. Ia menertawakan leluconnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah cepat masuk."

"Baik baik," kata Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara, dan berjalan melenggang ke arah gerbang rumahnya.

"Ehm. Sakura."

"Ada apa lagi?" kata Sakura membalikkan badannya yang sudah separuh jalan menuju gerbang rumahnya. "Sekarang kau mau mengatai aku zombie?"

"Bukan," ucap Gaara, dengan seringai—ingin tertawanya. "Boleh aku ambil jaketku kembali?"

"Oh..." Sakura merundukkan kepalanya, memandangi jaket kulit Gaara. _Siaaaaal_ _! Kenapa aku selalu tampak idiot di depan Gaaraaaa !_ pikirnya. Darah kembali merayapi pembuluh di pipi putih mulus Sakura, menghasilkan rona merah yang cantik. Menghela napas dan berusaha mengendalikan sikapnya, ia mencopot jaket Gaara dari tubuhnya.

"M-m-maaf Gaara," kata Sakura gagap, rupanya rasa malunya belum menguap sepenuhnya, pipinya semakin bersemu. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan, mengembalikan jaket itu pada pemiliknya.

"Sakura... Kau selalu bersikap lucu saat aku menggodamu," kata Gaara tergelak. "Sudah ya. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam," kata Sakura tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan ya !"

Setelah mengangguk singkat, Gaara menghidupkan mesin motornya, kemudian melaju kencang. Menjauh dari rumah Sakura dan membelah keheningan malam dengan deru kencang motornya.

Sakura mengawasi Gaara yang semakin jauh, jauh, dan jauh. Hingga menjadi titik kecil dan akhirnya hilang tak berbekas. Bagaikan tertelan gelapnya malam.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, kemudian masuk ke dalam gerbang rumahnya. (Kenapa author sebut gerbang dan bukan pagar? Karena gerbang jauh lebih besar dari pagar ! *plak*). Sebelum bisa masuk kastilnya, ia terlebih dahulu harus melintasi tamannya yang berukuran besar. Menyusuri setiap sudut yang penuh bunga dan tanaman-tanaman cokelat (karena saat itu musim gugur) nan cantik.

Setelah berliku-liku melewati pagar hidup itu, akhirnya Sakura berhasl mencapai pintu utama rumah—kastilnya. Hawa kesepian langsung menyapanya ketika ia membuka pintu putih besar itu. Ia menghela napas, kadang-kadang bosan juga jika tidak ada manusia yang bisa ia ajak untuk berinteraksi. Yang ada hanya pelayannya yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Ia melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak, kemudian mengambil sandal rumah pinknya. Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya. Langit-langit rumah yang tinggi, menyebabkan sandal rumah empuk itu masih meninggalkan gaung yang sayup-sayup terdengar ke seluruh penjuru.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga, akhirnya Sakura sampai di kamarnya. Karena kelelahan, ia menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur dengan keras dan menimbulkan suara derit per yang tergencet.

"Aaaaah... Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat !" ucap Sakura menyuarakan kemenangannya.

Sakura pun melakukan berbagai ritual sebelum tidur. Mulai dari mandi, keramas, menyikat gigi, dan mencukur bulu kaki. Semua ia lakukan dengan seksama. Dan tujuannya hanya 1 : menenangkan setiap syaraf di tubuhnya yang menjerit-jerit stres.

Ia membalut tubuhnya dengan baby doll teddy bear pinknya dan segera bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Dengan posisi tidur favoritnya: tidur menyamping dan memeluk guling, Sakura berharap akan segera memasuki alam mimpinya. Semula ia menyangka bahwa dengan suasana tenang seperti ini, otaknya akan semakin cepat mengirimkan sinyal pada setiap syarafnya untuk segera meregenerasi energinya. Namun sepertinya Sakura salah. Kesenyapan hanya akan membuat ia semakin teringat masalah-masalahnya. Terutama percakapannya tadi sore dengan Gaara.

Interupsi-interupsi itu sekuat tenaga ia coba hilangkan. Tubuhnya bergulak-gulik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Namun kali ini, otak kiri dan hatinya tidak sejalan. Otaknya semakin memperjelas ingatan itu, dan hatinya menuntut untuk tidak disakiti sekali lagi.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Sakura menyerah dalam usahanya. Ia pun turun dari kasur empuknya, dan membuka jendela balkon selebar-lebarnya. Mungkin angin akan membantuku untuk menghapus ingatan sore tadi, pikir Sakura.

Kemudian ia duduk bersila di kasur. Suara 'whusss' bersiul di telinganya, memperingatkan bahwa hawa yang dibawa angin malam itu sungguh dingin. Sakura melirik jam teddy bear yang tergantung di dinding di depan kasurnya, pukul 21.00. Pantas saja angin malam sedingin ini, pikir Sakura.

Ia duduk mengahadap balkonnya yang terbuka. Yang bisa Sakura lihat dari atas kasurnya hanya tanaman-tanaman cokelat yang menjulang melewati jendela kamarnya. Bagus, dengan posisi ini aku tidak bisa melihat bintang, karena bintang hanya akan mengingatkanku pada Gaara, yang berarti kantukku tidak akan segera kembali.

Sekali lagi perkiraannya salah. Kejadian itu malah semakin jelas membayang di depan matanya. _'Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahukan. Dan aku mohon jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi._' Kata-kata Gaara itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sakura. Sangat tidak masuk akal ! pikirnya. Sakura tertawa frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia hanya bertanya apakah Gaara tahu semua penyebab even-even aneh yang belakangan ia alami, dan respon yang ia dapatkan adalah kata-kata super judes dan misterius? "Gaara... kau membuat ini menjadi semakin sulit," kata Sakura sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Derit per itu berbunyi keras, seolah memprotes Sakura yang menjadikannya objek pelampiasan kekesalan.

Sakura bingung bagaimana ia akan menuntaskan masalahnya. Ia putuskan untuk menyelami poin-poin masalahnya. Mungkin dengan begitu, semua akan menjadi lebih jelas. Dan tidurnya tidak dihantui oleh masalah-masalah itu.

Tangannya meraih notebook dan sebuah bolpoin di atas meja minimalis berpelitur cokelat di sebelah ranjangya. Jari-jari Sakura dengan cekatan melarikan bolopinnya di atas kertas, menulis poin itu.

**1. Kehadiran penguntit**

**2. Kata-kata Gaara yang aneh**

**3. Mimpi gila**

**4. Kemunculan Uchiha**

**5. Tahu goreng (?)**

**6. Gaara yang meledak**

Kemudian, ia mebulis besar-besar kata '**NONE SENSE THINGS'** di atas poin nomor 1. Ia mengerutkan kening sejenak, dan memuluskannya kembali. Mungkin sedikit puas dengan hasil kerjannya.

Kakinya ditekuk hingga membentuk posisi bersila di atas kasurnya. Ia membutuhkan posisi senyaman mungkin untuk mendalami poin-poin gila itu. Agar semakin mudah menarik hubungan di antara mereka.

Sejenak, Sakura memandang pohon-pohon beach cokelat di pekarangannya yang terlihat dari jendela balkon. Angin dari luar memainkan gorden putih jendela balkon, melambai-lambai seolah ingin mengajak Sakura bermain. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada notebook. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung bolpoinya di atasnya, tepat di atas poin nomor 1.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama ia merasakan kehadiran seorang penguntit. Kepindahannya ke 99 Gakuen pun dikarenakan ada seseorang yang ketahuan membuntuti dirinya. Penguntit itu sangat profesional, bagaikan ninja di malam hari, bagaikan bunglon yang melakukan mimikri, berkamuflase di kerumunan orang-orang di sekitar Sakura.

Beruntung saat itu Sakura selalu dikerubungi oleh bodyguard-bodyguardnya. Hari itu, tidak biasanya, si penguntit memakai pakaian yang mencolok. Pakaian serba hitam. Dipadu bowler hitam yang ditarik hingga menutupi matanya. Entah saat itu dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya, atau karena kebodohannya dalam memilih pakaian, akhirnya aksi jahatnya itu berhasil diketahui oleh salah satu bodyguard Sakura. Kumpulan orang-orang berotot itu kemudian membekuknya.

Setelah diinterogasi, ternyata penguntit itu adalah orang suruhan sebuah perusahaan besar yang iri ddengan kesuksesan Haruno Corp. Penguntiti itu diberi tugas mengamati keseharian Sakura, dan kemudian informasi itu akan disampaikan kepada orang ke 2 yang bertugas menculik Sakura di waktu yang tepat atas penjelasan sang informan. Beruntung, informasi itu belum komplit dikumpulkan oleh sang penguntit, dan rencana penculikan itu pun berhasil digagalkan.

Karena tidak mau mengambil resiko, akhirnya Sakura dipindahkan ke sebuah sekolah negeri biasa-agar tidak mencolok kata ayahnya. Dan karena dirasa sudah aman, bodyguard-bodyguard itu ditarik kembali, sungguh kelegaan yang luar biasa bagi Sakura, kau pun akan jenuh kalau terus menerus dikelilingi pagar otot itu.

Jadi, jika keberadaab Sakura di 99 Gakuen aman, lantas apa yang perlu dikhawatirkannya? Toh mungkin saja kehadiran penguntit itu hanya perasaan Sakura yang timbuk karena kejadian masa lalu. Atau mungkin sebenarnya, penguntit itu penggemar rahasianya?-Sakura tertawa dengan pikiran itu. Rasanya konyol ia punya penggemar. Tapi kan tidak menutup kemungkinan juga. Kalau cowok setampan Gaara saja bisa terpikat padanya, kenapa cowok lain tidak? Sakura menerima argumennya yang terakhir itu, dan melingkari poin 1 dengan bolponnya, sebagai tanda masalah telah dimengerti dan sedikit teratasi.

Mata emerald indahnya bergerak ke bawah, tertuju pada poin nomor 2. Kata-kata Gaara yang aneh? Menilik dari kepribadiannya kalimat 'jangan percaya dengan orang asing' tidaklah aneh jika keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu secara tiba-tiba. Namun yang membuat Sakura risau adalah mimik Gaara saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sejenak, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu-percakapannya dengan Gaara. Pemuda dengan tato 'ai' itu menyangkal tuduhan Sakura, katanya 'ekspresiku selalu aneh kan?' ada nada bercanda dalam sangkalannya, sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bergurau pada saat itu-saat suasana sedang panas berselimut ketegangan. Otak kiri Sakura masih mengingat dengan jelas kesenduan yang mendominasi mimik Gaara saat mengucapkan kalimat ambigu itu. Dan Sakura yakin, bahwa dibalik topeng mimik itu, tersurat maksud yang jelas. Bahwa Gaara ingin melindunginya, bahwa Gaara tak ingin ada yang menyakitinya, seolah-olah dirinya adalah separuh ruh Gaara.

Pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Apakah mungkin maksud Gaara benar-benar sampai sejauh itu? Jika saja ya, maka itu berarti Gaara benar-benar sampai sejauh itu? Jika saja ya, maka itu berarti itu Gaara benar-benar menyayangi Sakura. Dan jika firasat Sakura salah-bahwa ekspresi ekspresi Gaara saat itu hanya kebetulan semata dan tak ada maksud lain-maka hal itupun takkan berpengaruh pada apapun.

Walau sebenarnya ia berharap firasatnya yang pertama benar. Sudut-sudut bibir Sakura terangkat membentuk senyuman, sedikit malu untuk pikiran itu. Tangannya bergerak di atas notebook, melingkari poin nomor 2. Tanda masalah semakin ringan.

.

.

.

.

Tik tok tik tok. Jarum detik pada jam terus berbunyi, mendandakan waktu terus berjalan. Jam teddy bear yang berdiri kaku di meja belajar Sakura, menjadi saksi perjuangan pemiliknya saat berkutat dengan poin-poin NONE SENSE THINGS itu.

Pandangan Sakura kini beralih ke poin nomor 3. Ia memandang lekat-lekat pada deretan huruf itu, mencoba mengingat setiap detil dari mimpinya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan bahwa ia terlalu berlebihan untuk mengkhawatirkan mimpi itu. Mungkin saja ia terlalu terbawa suasana setelah Gaara mengatakan 'kalimat aneh' sebelumnya, hingga perasaannya terbawa ke alam bawah sadar dan menghasilkan mimpi yang aneh pula. Lagipula seandainya mimpi itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan, memangnya Gaara mau pergi ke mana? Keluar kota untuk pindah rumah? Jarak antara kota satu dangan kota lainnya bukanlah masalah bagi berlangsungnya hubungan mereka. Atau itu sebuah isyarat bahwa Gaara akan meninggalkannya selamanya? Tidak, tidak. Memangnya Gaara hendak pergi ke mana? Sakura yakin Gaara tidak mengidap berbahaya yang mengakibatkan batas umurnya tinggal sedikit. Tidak, tidak mungkin seperti itu. Kisah cintanya bukanlah sebuah film hiperbola romantis.

Setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa mimpi itu tidak berarti, rasa malu pun merayapi pipi Sakura dan bermanifestasi menjadi rona kemerahan yang cantik. Ia ingat bagaimana ia menceritakan mimpinya pada Gaara dan kemudian merengek seperti anak TK. Sebuah keuntungan karena Gaara menanggapinya dengan serius, dan tidak menganggapnya seorang idiot karena mempersalahkan sebuah mimpi.

Sakura tercekat. Tunggu-

Kalau Gaara yang notabene-nya adalah seorang laki-laki yang selalu berpikiran matang saja menanggapi mimpi Sakura dengan serius, lalu kenapa sekarang Sakura menganggap mimpi itu tak berarti? Atau mungkin Gaara hanya terbawa suasana atas rengekan Sakura sore tadi.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lantas bagaimana ia menyikapi poin ini? Setelah berpikir keras, ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Terpaksa ia tangguhkan dulu poin nomor 3 itu.

~ B) ~

Alright Mina-san... Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Mau bales ripiu. Yang login dan non-login, aku bales di sini gak papa ya :)

Faatin-hime : Hai :D . Oh makasi, tapi menurutku kekurangannya banyak skali T.T . Iya makasi ya udah diingetin Faatin-chan :p . Udah apdet ^^ , ripiu lagi?

Ninja-edit : weh… Ripiu teteh yahud dah.. hahaha. Bikin saya tambah semangat :D . Udah apdet ^^ , ripiu lagi?

Ully Zaenuri lupa login (Miyuki Izumi) : ah , komentarmu bikin aku smangat kok ;) . Udah apdet ^^ , ripiu lagi?

Tsukimori Raisa : waaa , masak si T.T , kalo kayak sinet abal dong. Ah … :p . aku tau tsu-chan sasuke OC ;) . Udah apdet ^^ , ripiu lagi?

Melody-Cinta : hahah xD , rahasia yaa.. makanya ikutin terus :p *digampar* . Udah apdet ^^ , ripiu lagi?

Haze-cHan : nggak ada tokoh baru :p , aku author baru belum mampu mengolah terlalu banyak tokoh, hehe :D .

Azuka Kanahara : weee , senpai balik lagi ^^ . heheh , aku paling demen bikin orang penasaran. Ripiu senpai bikin semangat :D . Udah apdet ^^ , ripiu lagi?

upit bloom : makasi say :D

vialesana : makasi banget XD , tersanjung nih. Awkawkawk . Udah apdet ^^ , ripiu lagi?

Very Very Very Special thanks vo : Evangeline, Miyuki Izumi, Faatin-hime, Ti_ti, shadytria, Ninja-edit, Tsukimori Raisa, Azuka Kanahara, Melody-Cinta, Haze-cHan, upit bloom, vialesana. Ada yang belum kesebut :p ?


End file.
